Secret Place
by PCJanto
Summary: Owen think Jack and Ianto are acting strange, recruiting Gwen and Tosh, they turn into amateur spies, who believe Jack and Ianto have been clone
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summery: Owen think Jack and Ianto are acting strange, recruiting Gwen and Tosh, they turn into amateur spies, who believe Jack and Ianto have been clone

Editor Note:Many thank to ''26TARDIS'',for her help as my Beta reader for this story

Secret Place

Tosh and Gwen are at their desk,Tosh typing away at her computer,while Gwen is pretending to do her paperwork. Owen walks in with a confuse look on his face,watching Ianto as he go to Jack office.

Owen approach Gwen and Tosh,'' hey have you guys notice tea-boy and our boss have been acting very strange lately''

Gwen,who's usually the last to get a clue,was the first to speak up,''Owen you're right''

Tosh frown while looking up over her glasses,"Owen what are you talking about?"

"Bloody hell Tosh! Are you blind? Jack isn't trying to snogg tea-boy face off,and just when the last time that you notice him stay in Jack office more than 10 minutes or disappearing with Jack for hours just to return with a flush face and Jack grinning from ear to ear." Replied Owen.  
>"Now, if you put it that way I think Owen is right." Said Gwen trying to work with that incredulous look from Tosh. "Look we can't talk here, let's meet at the pub after work." Everyone nods in agreement and went back to what they were doing.<p>

Sitting at the pub,sipping their drinks. As always Owen was the first to speak,''I say we work together to find out what's going on.''

"Gwen,Owen, I don't think we have a right to interfere in there personal life." Says Toshiko after considering Owen words.

"But Tosh,what if their problem affect the team, our safety in the field." Afforded gwen with a real concern on her face. "You know they are both stubborn,so we need to help sort this out."

Owen turns to Tosh,"You're closer to tea-boy maybe he will talk to you, see if you can find out what's going on, and as for Jack i will leave jack to Gwen."

Gwen frowns,"And what will you be doing while Tosh and i are busy?"

"I'm going to put on my spy cap,and see what i can uncover." Trying to do his best impression of James Bond.

The next morning Owen ,is the first to arrive at the hub,he notices Ianto coming from the direction of the archives,heading for the kitchen, getting the coffee started. Jack comes down from his office in boxer, leans to give Ianto a kiss but suspiciously he pulls back. Jack frowns and goes back to his office,once the coffee is ready, Ianto takes two mugs with coffee and heads down to the archives.

Owen, who was watching from the autopsy bay stairs,nearly fainted when he sees Jack opening the door, now fully dress with Ianto and heading to the kitchen for coffee again.

Now he was confused, didn't he just see Ianto go to the archives and as long he can remember there is no door that connects them to Jack's office. When Tosh and Gwen finally arrive, Owen explains to them his new found suspicious, but the just can not believe him.

It's now been 2 weeks, Tosh, Gwen and Owen,notice Jack and Ianto acting more stranger everyday,they not only seem to appear and disappear out of nowhere, never leaving the hub, and also they can't be found on CCTV even thought Tosh made a good research of them.  
>Tosh corners Ianto in the kitchen while he prepare coffee,"Ianto is everything ok? i mean with you and Jack"<p>

"Sure Tosh, why you ask?" no suspicion there since Ianto has always been too private about his life.

"Oh,no reason,it just you and Jack seen a little distance." The way he looked at her made her feel noisy. " Well he usually follows your every move like a cat. Listen, i don't want to be noisy, I'm just surprise, you guys are never this discrete... No naked hide-n-seek or shagging all over the hub. And let me remind you that i usually have to destroy the footage before Owen or Gwen see it." putting her hand on his as reassurance. "Ianto you would tell me if something wrong, right?"

"Tosh,Jack and I are just fine,believe me." he says regarding her with his best smile. "We just decided to separate our personal life from work. There is nothing to worry about." Ianto leans down kissing Tosh cheek,leaving to deliver everyone their coffee.

Tosh is still not convinced by Ianto's words, and now just like owen she is sure something is up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Many thanks to ''26TARDIS'',for her help as my Beta reader for this story

k+

Chapter-2

As Ianto was about to take Jack his coffee. Suddenly Gwen volunteered taking the cup from Ianto's hands, and saying, "Ianto, I need to talk to Jack, so I'll take it."

Ianto smiled at her and let her go without resisting, to easy she thought, later on she found out why. She came out from Jack's office empty handed and with about the same information that Tosh had already gather.

"Meeting at the pub tonight." Owen whisper while passing by trying not to attract much attention.

At the pub, everyone go over the little information they had discover, which was basically nothing.

"To hell with this rubbish. We're sneaking back into the hub tonight and find out what the hell going on.'' Spat Owen, while shoving down his second beer. "Tosh, can you silence the alarm?"

"Yes Owen... I normally don't agree with the way your brain works, but I agree we need to know what's going on."said Tosh with a concern look on her face.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen sneaked back into the hub, Gwen smirks, ''we're like amateur Sherlock Holmes."

"Shh, shut the bloody hell up Cooper! Now, let's find a place where we can watch without being discover. Tosh, you did turn the CCTV off,right?" as always bossing people around.

"Yes, Owen. I'm not stupid. Let's go to the green house, we can see everything from there."

Gwen sees Jack coming from his office, and Ianto from the stair leading from the archives. As expected Jack pulls Ianto in a passionate kiss.

"We don't need to see this", spats Owen with a disgusted look.

Ianto whispers something into Jack ear, and they both head down the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, Jack's office door opens and again they see Jack coming down wearing boxer and heading for the kitchen.

What the hell'' Owen gawk. " You girls saw that too right? This is what I have been telling you about. It's like there's two of them." Just then, they saw Ianto coming up from the Archive, seeing Jack, stopping, and then quietly head back down the stairs. Jack still in the kitchen, when Ianto appears once more in his boxer and coming from Jack's office, wrapping his arms around Jack.

"Oh my god, Owen what are we going to do, are they alien or what." Said Gwen with shock.

"There are 2 of them, how we know which one is the real or a clone." Said a very shaken Tosh.

"As soon as we think it's safe we will sneak out then decide what to do later."

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my wonderful Beta reader '26TARDIS'' ,for her help with this story

Chapter-3

Two months earlier

Jack and Ianto were lying on Jack's bunker enjoying the after glow of having wonderful sex.

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead, ''Ianto, what are you thinking?''

" I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't laugh."  
>Jack looked at him with a reassuring smile, Ok, I promise.''<p>

As Ianto lay comfortable in Jack's arms, he told him about his discovering not far from the archive, and the idea that had occurred him aftewards.

Jack seemed skeptical at first, but after seeing Ianto discovery and being told that his bunker would only be slightly affected in a good way, Jack had happily agreed. He had even accepted to bring outside help, when the other team members weren't around, knowing that he could always retcon them once they were done with the job.

Jack was stunned seeing the two large room that had been transform into a beautiful home for him and Ianto inside the first room was the family room with a beautiful couch, 2 large wingback chair, with matching coffee and end tables, entertainment unit against the wall with a big screen television set in the center, CD and video player. Ianto had even found an old record player so Jack could play his Glen miller. They had gone as far as to make a complete kitchen.  
>The second room was the bedroom with a complete bathroom, large closet space, new king size bed with dresser, and chairs. What really made it special was that Jack and Ianto could enter their home anytime through Jack's bunker, the rooms walls were connect, so Jack had a door put in his bunker that lead into their home.<p>

Jack and Ianto had decided to keep this part of their life private from work, since they didn't want the other constantly disturbing them, if they knew. Jack had convince Ianto to rent out his flat and move there, promising that if it didn't work out he would be first to start looking for a home together.

1- month later

Jack and Ianto have never been happier, waking up in each other arms, and going to bed the same way. Ianto didn't have to go back to his flat since he never had the time help keep their secret, Ianto would sometime leave with the others at the end of the day, only to return later, after shopping or visiting Rhiannon.

The fact that Ianto was always the first at work helped them even more. Ianto loved that the door to their home, it was not far from the archive and was hidden out of view from CCTV. Jack loved the door in his bunker which he had made it look like a closet.

One night as they relaxed in each others arm, Jack turned to Ianto ''Marry me Ianto!''  
>With surprise Ianto nearly fell off Jack, "What did you just say? he asked incredulous."I said Ianto would you make my life complete and marry me."<p>

Ianto squeaked grabbing Jack in a kiss, "Yes, yes i will marry you."

Ianto and Jack soon found how difficult it was to set a date, the rift had been over active spitting out debris constantly, and the weevil seemed to be more restless.  
>Jack had come out with an idea he and Ianto would marry that weekend at city hall, and later on they will tell family and friends so they could plan a big wedding, keeping this one a secret.<p>

After their marriage Ianto and Jack plan a weekend away, but as always thing never go as plan. UNIT arrived to help them in a case which only meant more trouble. On the good side the weevils seem to be adjusting to Owen spray.

So, Ianto decided that until he and Jack had their weekend honeymoon, there would be no sex or snogging, not that Jack had the same opinion.

Just then Owen started noticing the change

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Thanks to my wonderful Beta reader '26TARDIS'' ,for her help with this story

K+

Chapter-4

Present Time.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen sneaked back into the hub. Gwen smirked ''We're like an amateur Sherlock Holmes" trying hard not to giggle. "Shhh, shut the bloody hell up cooper , spats Owen, "lets find a place where we can watch without being discover, Tosh you did turn the CCTV off, right? so we were not seeing enter the hub."

"Yes Owen, I'm not stupid." replied Toshiko feeling very much offended. "Lets go to the green house we can see everything from there."

Jack was in his office when he sees Ianto coming up from the archive. He knew Ianto resistance was weakling, it was only a matter of time now. Leaving his office Jack grabs Ianto and before the other one can react he gives him a hot passionate kiss, that makes Ianto knees gave in.

"I know what you're trying to do." Declares Ianto only after his brain started to function again. " Do you?" Says Jack with a dashing smile.  
>They both go back toward the archive, fifteen minutes later Jack's office door opens and the others can see Jack coming down now in his pajama headed for the kitchen.<p>

Ianto knowing Jack is most probably up to something, sneaks up the stairs, while Jack goes into the kitchen to grabs a bottle of wine. Ianto heads back downstairs, gets into the house and changes,now using the door in Jack's bunker he comes down from Jack's office in his Pajama, wrapping his arms around Jack.

Gwen is shook her brain not finding a possible explanation to what had happened . "God, Owen what are we going to do, are they alien or what?"

Tosh is also shaken, "there are two of them, how do we know which is ours or a clone?"

"As soon as we think it's safe we will sneak out in decide what to do later." says Owen trying to keep a clear head for the sake of the girls.

After Jack and Ianto retreat back to his office, and turning off the light ,the Torchwood spies waited 20 minutes before leaving the Hub.

The next morning, the Torchwood spies met at the Cafe before going to work and Gwen admit to had a restless night. Gwen wondering what has happen to their Jack and Ianto, Tosh worrying about Ianto, having already been through so much, and now this.

Owen scoffed, ''I'm not completely heartless you know, I'm just as concern as you two." clearing his head, "Gwen today you check Jack's office; Tosh go over all CCTV footage, every inch of the hub. I'm going to the archive, and see what I can find, just remember act natural, we must not let on that we suspect anything.

When they enter the hub, no one was in sight. Tosh went to her desk, pulling up CCTV footage, while Gwen head to Jack's office knocking lightly, after no answer she goes in, she even goes down into Jack bunker to make sure Jack is not around. she was about to head back up to his office, but instead she stood for five more minutes scanning the room. When she turns again, Jack stood behind her fully dress smiling "Gwen can I help you with something?''

Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth and she let out a scream of surprise.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader '26TARDIS'' ,for her help with this story

Chapter-5

Hearing Gwen scream Owen and Tosh rushed to Jack office swinging the door open.

"Gwen, what's wrong, are you all right?" Calming herself, she responded, ''Uhm, nothing. I just didn't see Jack standing behind me''

Jack smiled trying to calm her, "It's ok Gwen, did you need something."

"No, no, Jack, just came up to say good morning. I'll just go down and get started on my paperwork'' Owen and Tosh followed her out,after apologizing to Jack, who just smiled.

After leaving Jack's office Gwen whispered "He wasn't there! I checked every inch of his bunker and office. He wasn't there! As I turned to leave he was standing behind me, I do not know where he came from."

Owen ,Gwen and Tosh exchange puzzle looks, taken a deep breath Tosh said " I checked all CCTV recording in the hub, I saw Jack and Ianto appearing and disappear in different places."

" Then I guess the only explanation is that they have to be alien. Tosh, Owen we have to capture them and force them to tell us where our teammates are."

At that moment Ianto appeared carrying a tray with coffee , "Capture who, Gwen?'' He asked them,Tosh with neutral spoke up, "Ianto you know how Gwen and Owen are about their video game, they make everything sound too realistic."

Ianto just smiled, passing Tosh her coffee with biscuit, next Gwen and after reminding her he need her reports done today, he said turning, " I am going to Owen. It's already late he would probably be in a bad mood."  
>"It's about bloody time!'' He spat at Ianto while taking the mug from his hands, Ianto just rolled his eyes and head to Jack's office.<p>

Once in Jack office, Ianto place Jack mug down and turn to leave without saying a word. Jack grabbed Ianto's hand pulling him into his lap" Ianto don't be mad"

"Sir, why should I be mad? Just because you played dirty and wore my resistance down, we end up having hot passionate sex, not once but three times last night. Aside from that I see no reason."

"Yea, you were hot!" smiled Jack, kissing Ianto who respond moaning into the kiss."Have you notice Tosh ,Owen and Gwen acting strange lately.'' Ianto asked while resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack frowns, "Nope, in what way."

" Well first, Tosh is a quiet, private person and she don't care that much for Gwen because of Owen, you know how they used to..." Jack puts aside his skeptical look and nods. "But now, have you notice how they are always huddle together whispering. Last week when I visited Rhiannon after work , I spotted them all in the pub."

"Ianto it's probably nothing, Maybe we all should have a night at the pub, rift permitting." Said Jack nuzzling Ianto's neck.

"Tosh and I usually get together once a week, she at mine, and me at hers, but with the changes, we haven't done anything lately." said Ianto thinking. "So, I was thinking, would you mind if I stay at Tosh this weekend, if she's not busy of course."

Jack looked disappointed, but he knew his husband need to do this. Tosh and he had become close after the Beacon.

Downstairs in the hub, the Torchwood three spies had come up with a plan. They would have to separate Jack and Ianto clones so they could capture them.

Owen reminded Tosh of her and Ianto close friendship, so the Ianto's clone was her target. Gwen was to use Jack's clone attraction for her. Owen is to be on stand by, to sedate, restrain, and administer truth serum, so they could help rescued their Jack and Ianto.

As luck would have it, Ianto approached Tosh that same day, so they agree on a night of James Bond and take out at hers that night. Once Ianto was at hers they would wait for Tosh's call, so they could unexpectedly pop in for a visit. Their plan was set.

As everyone left for the day, Ianto went and kiss Jack good bye, while whispering words of endearment. As Tosh and Ianto left, Jack was feeling alone, Ianto hadn't been gone 10 minutes and he already missed him, even Myfanwy was squawking for him.

Tosh was nervous as they drove to her place, she hope she could pull this off to save her best friend and bring him home.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader '26TARDIS'' ,for her help with this story

Chapter-6

As Ianto entered Tosh apartment, he sensed something wasn't right with her. "Tosh is everything ok, you seem uneasy, for some reason."

"Oh, Ianto it nothing, it just I ve miss you, it's been a while since we've Talk." she was trying her best to sound reassuring but still she could see that Ianto was not buying it.

"I know Tosh, so much have change since we last talk. You're my friend and i trust you." he decided to put all worries aside if Tosh said it was ok then it was ok.

Tosh smiled, "Ianto you can always trust me," sitting down with their take out, and watching a James Bond movie, avoiding Ianto's gaze.

"Tosh, I've no longer have my flat." he stated with a nervous voice. "I live at the hub with Jack."Tosh eyes light up, " Really, Ianto what are you saying? , You left your flat for the hub and Jack."

"Yes Tosh, no one knows, you are the first. Jack and I want to keep it a Secret." he says passing a hand trough his hair. "We created a home in the Lower level near the archive, Tosh, if you could only see it."

Ianto but how. There is no way! We would have noticed it. What about labor and more important what about your flat?"

Ianto laughed, "Tosh it's located away from the CCTV and the beauty of it is, we can enter it from Jack bunker as well as the front door in the lower level near the archive." he saw the concern flew away from her eyes. "I rented my flat, but only because Jack assured me, if this don't work out we will buy a home."

Tosh started to laugh as realization settles in, "So that explains it!" for the first time in months feeling relief.

"That explains what, Tosh?" says Ianto on a very confused tone.

"You and Jack disappearing and reappearing in different places, Owen was convince you and Jack were clone." she says still laughing.

Ianto starting laughing, "I can't wait to see Owen face, and then we need to show you all our home. Tosh we kept it a secret for personal reason, you know how Gwen is." Knowing she will understand without question.

Tosh hugs Ianto, kisses him, "Oh Ianto, I've miss this!" "So did I!" says Ianto smiling, " I was dying to tell someone!"

Gwen and Owen had complete their part, Jack was sedated and restrain in the autopsy bay, waiting for Tosh call. She and Ianto were having such a great time, she had forgotten about Owen and Gwen.

In the middle of the second Bond movies, Tosh jump up. "Oh my god! Ianto we have to get to the hub , Ianto regards her with a puzzle look. "Gwen and Owen think Jack is a clone and we had a plan to capture and torture him."

As Ianto and Tosh rush into the hub, "Owen how could you and Gwen be so stupid, where is Jack?" Owen and Gwen have their guns pointing to a very much angry Ianto. Tosh step in front of Ianto, "Owen. Gwen. Put your guns down; I assure you we have made a terrible mistake .Go make sure Jack is ok." she tells Ianto. "I hope he can forgive us"

"Tosh, what the bloody hell you're saying?" Not ready to believe her.

"I'm saying we are lousy spies, we jump to the wrong conclusion, Ianto already explained to me what's been going on."

Ianto is in the autopsy bay with Jack, who still unconscious, they could all feel the anger meaning from Ianto, "Owen what did you give him?"

''Piss off tea-boy, he'll be fine just a mild sedative."

"No you piss off!" yells Ianto making Gwen jump. "This never would have happen if you all had mind your own dam business. Did you ever think that maybe Jack and I want a private life separate from Torchwood, to snogg, and shagg, without bother or being bother from any of you, that's why we stop." still raising his voice at a very dangerous level.

"As for up showing up in different place, the hub have many entrances and exits. If any of you had taken the time to look at the blue-prints you would know that." caressing the hair of the still unconscious Jack.

Owen for the first time realizes he was wrong, and mumbles 'sorry' followed by Gwen and Tosh. As everyone left the autopsy bay, Ianto asks Tosh to stay.

''What we talk about at your flat, please keep it between us, I would rather like Owen and Gwen not knowing." he says and the smile is back to his face, "when all this is over i want to show you our home inside the hub. I'll later discuss with Jack if Owen and Gwen should know."

"Ok, Ianto your secret is safe with me and as for the others, they were truly concern."

Ianto thanks Tosh, as he waits for his husband to wake up.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my Brilliant Beta reader '26TARDIS'' ,for her awesome help with this story

Chapter-7

It was morning when Jack finally awoken. Only to find a furious and concerned Ianto by his side, he knew then that his suspicion that Owen had been the one to attack him was true. He immediately called an emergency meeting in the conference room. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen sat quietly, waiting for the storm to erupt, yet Jack seems calm, way too calm for their taste.

Ianto entered the room carrying a tray with coffee. After placing it on the table, he took his seat next to Jack.

Jack stood up clearing his throat, sternly looking at each member one at a time, taken in a deep breath. Ianto and I being Clones! Really? Is that the best you could come up with? He said not raising his tone, regarding them with a disappointed look.

Gwen spoke first, Jack we're sorry It just you and Ianto were acting strange. Her half explanation did not seem to be enough for Jack.

Owen scoffed and went for it, Jack, there isn t a day that pass without you trying to snogg tea-boy face off, or get him in your bunker to shaggy him into the mattress, Tosh usually have to erase footage you overlook. Am I wrong He said looking at the other for approval. Then you guys suddenly stop, come on, you would barely touch each other this last days

Seeing that Jack is apparently not buying it and is starting to look more and more upset, Ianto stands up walks towards him, reaches out to grasp his hand, after given Jack hand a quick squeeze of reasurment after nodding his approval to Jack, he takes his sit back.

After giving a deep sigh, Jack speaks again,'' Tosh do we have any rift activity predicted today?

Tosh shaking her head. Last time I checked no Jack, Why?

I want you three to go home and meet us back here around 6,Gwen you can bring Rhys if you want to. Approaching Ianto seat and placing a hand on his shoulder. We will be taking you all to dinner, then Ianto and I will answer any of your questions, as Owen put it " about our strange behavior." With that being said, Jack walked out of the room.

Tosh glanced at Ianto who was cleaning up the table, as they prepared to leave. He gave her a big smile and Tosh knew they had decided to tell the others about their living arrangement.

I still want proof, something definitely isn't right here. Said a still upset Owen on his way out, loud enough so any one could hear it.

Owen, will you give it a rest! Jack and Ianto say they will answer all of our questions tonight. Said Gwen walking out right behind him, taking note to be more caution about listening to Owen s ideas from now on.

Gwen, you better be right and we're not walking into a trap. He stop and waited for Tosh who had taken a little bit more time to leave the conference room, when she finally arrived he whispered low enough for them to hear. Let's all meet up in the tourist office, then go in the hub together, at least like that we can all protect each other.

Owen, Tosh, Rhys, and Gwen arrive at the hub, Jack met them at the tourist office, asking them to follow him. Owen did not hesitated to give Gwen a suspicious look, right before asking. ''Where is Ianto'', Jack?"

Jack smirked, I ate him! Turning to see shook on Owen s face, who look like he was about to star running away. Don't worry Owen, he is here, and again he is Ianto not a clone.

While Owen followed the others, he checked his pocket to make sure he had his gun. As they head down the stairs, they pass the archive to a door that was hidden from CCTV no one else had seen that door before. Jack open the door to what Owen was sure was an execution room. Jack turned again, smile on his face to see their faces that showed pure shock and astonishment.

Ianto was in the middle of the main room walking over to Jack putting his arm around his waist saying. ''Welcome to our home! As the team was giving a tour by the two of them'', Jack explains how he and Ianto work to build them a home inside the hub.

Tosh was amaze to see the CCTV system set up to monitor inside as well as outside the hub and other surrounding areas. Rhys was complete captivated with the big screen television saying this is like having a front row seat at the rugby game.

Ianto had prepared and amazing dinner, as everyone enjoy their meal, Owen still wasn't satisfied, he wanted to know how they were able to appear in Jack s office, when just minutes apart they have just see them go down the stairs. Gwen had to admit Owen was asking a valid question.  
>Owen turn to Tosh, Why are you so quiet, you are just as curious as we are? Aren t you?<p>

Tosh remained quiet, knowing Ianto had already explained everything to her, clearing all her doubts.

Jack smiled and asked everyone to follow him, a door that appear to be a closet, was reveal to lead into Jack bunker, which gave them two ways to enter their home. Only then, could Owen finally relaxed and started to enjoy the evening.

Jack looked at Ianto and called for everyone s attention. Just because you know about our secret place, doesn t mean you can drop in anytime, our privacy is very important to us, from now on. Do we make ourselves clear.

Ianto turned to Owen, and no we do not spend all our time down here shagging and snogging! We go out to movies, dinner, visit my family, as well as have nightly walked alone the bay, so yes we are very happy!

Rhys and everyone receive and open invitation to come over for rugby night, but with advance notice .As the night came to an end, a mystery was solve, Owen, Gwen and Tosh realize they are lousy spies.

I guess, I do own you guys an apology Said Owen before leaving. I am really glad that there are no more secrets between us. Ianto looked up to Jack as if he was about to say something but Jack only smiled back to Owen.

Finally they were alone, Jack kissed Ianto, and whispered into his ear. Our marriage arrangements are secret we shall keep for another time. We have revealed enough secrets for one night, don t you think?

I totally agree with you, cariad. Answered Ianto turning the kiss more deep.

The End or should i continue with sequel,about their secret marriage being reveal ,another mystery ?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
